Lawliet
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Just a bunch of little moments between L and my OCs. Rated M for extreme sexual content, drinking and language.
1. Because of You

L stood before me. I'd kept him alive and he'd confessed his feelings. He came closer to me and I looked into his eyes.

"Elena?"

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

I smiled and then slowly looked up at him.

"Si."

He leaned down and pressed his soft lips to mine. I put his hands on my hips before wrapping my arms around his neck. His kiss was hungry and I could feel the desire behind it. I pulled back only slightly.

"Do you know what you're asking for?" I whispered.

"I always know."

I nodded and took his hand. I led him to the elevator and pressed the button. He pushed me against the wall and looked into my eyes.

"I was afraid we'd never get this chance. To be alone. Together."

I smiled and kissed him hard. I had his shirt off before the elevator door opened. I looked at his smooth chest and smiled. I took off my shirt and then moved back into his arms. His skin was a cool whereas mine was always incredibly warm. When the door opened, we stumbled down the hall. I opened the door to my room and we fell inside. I closed the door and he pressed me up against it, his body pinning me to the door. I moaned and he kissed my neck. I kicked off my shoes and his slender fingers unclasped my bra. I stepped back and let it fall to the floor. I brought him to the bed and I sat down.

"I'm all yours." I said.

He took a deep breath and came forward. I reached to the button of his jeans and he took them off. I moved farther back onto the bed and he crawled on top of me. The bulge in his boxers was anything but small. I flipped him onto his back and straddled him. He stared deep into my eyes. I wanted to know every inch of him. I touched his cheek and traced over his lips with the tips of my fingers. He grabbed my wrist and kissed each of my fingers. I smiled and then moved my finger down his neck and across his throat. His eyes closed as my fingers danced across his chest. I moved one hand slowly down his arm and up to the tips of his fingers. I did away with his boxers and his long, thick, hard erection came free. I touched his muscled abs and stomach before moving down even further. I wrapped my hand around his length and he groaned. I smiled a bit and then followed the path of my hands with my lips.

L's POV

A goddess! A jewel of Mexico! That's what she was. When I felt her lips at my abdomen, I stopped her. I didn't want to, but I wanted to feel her.

"Stop. Lie on your back."

She nodded and laid back. I was on top of her now. I caressed her cheek and she kissed my palm. She was basically the reason I believed in god. I took in the sight of her beautiful body. And she was letting me have her. I kissed and touched every inch of her. When I got her pants and panties off I was surprised by how ready she was. I kissed her flat stomach and circled my tongue around her navel. I could feel her eyes on me, watching my every move. I stared into her eyes as I stroked her dripping folds. She moaned my name and it took every ounce of my self-control not to just shove myself inside her. I pressed my thumb to her clit and she cried out my name.

"L! Please, please, please!"

"I need to make sure you're ready. I don't want to hurt you."

I inserted a finger inside her. Her brow furrowed and her lips parted. I added another finger and tried to stretch her. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt as much when the time came. I moved up and kissed her lips, trying to satisfy her in other ways. Her tongue curled around mine and I moaned into her mouth. When I felt I'd stretched her enough, I pulled my fingers from her.

"No!"

I smirked and then lined myself up with her entrance.

"Look into my eyes. Elena."

She did as I asked and I stared into her warm brown eyes. I slowly pushed forward. I wasn't even halfway in when a look of pain flashed across her face. I stopped and she clasped my biceps.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just getting used to your size. It's impressive."

I smirked.

"Is there more?"

"A little more than half."

Her eyes widened and she looked down to where our bodies met. She nodded and lay her head back.

"Kiss me, L."

I dropped my mouth to hers and kept pushing until I was fully within her.

Elena's POV

I could feel him in me. We were finally one. He moved his hips and I gasped.

"How does that feel?"

"Incredible!"

I felt his smile as he kissed my neck. I rolled my hips and he started moving. He was slow at first. Giving me time to fully adjust to his size.

"Go faster carino. It's okay!"

He started to go a bit faster, and harder as well.

"L! Oh, L!"

"Ahh! Elena!"

My nails were digging into his back and I leaned forward to kiss his shoulder. I fell back and his mouth found mine. He swallowed my moans and cries of pleasure as he pounded into me. He took my hands and held them above me. I felt his mouth close around my nipple and I screamed his name. I knotted my fingers in his soft, raven locks tugged. He kissed and licked up the valley between my breasts. He bit and sucked my neck before he finally claimed my lips with his again. He was stroking every inch of me perfectly.

"Elena… I can't hold on…"

I would last long either.

"Let go! It's okay!"

I knew he wouldn't but I wanted him to know he could. His eyes bored into mine and I reached up to his cheek. We were both panting and breathing hard. I couldn't wait anymore. I clamped down him and cried his name in pleasure. He roared my name as he released deep inside me. I could feel his warm liquid filling me and I smiled. I leaned forward and kissed my lips again. It was without a doubt the best sex I'd ever had. And I planned on doing it again soon. But only with him. Only with L.


	2. Christmas Surprise

L's POV

I went upstairs and went into my room. There were candles lit and I smiled.

"Nyamo?"

"Get on the bed. I'll be out in a minute. Get rid of your shirt."

I smiled a little more and did as she said. I laid with my hands behind my head, curious as to what she was planning.

"Merry Christmas."

I sat up and I thought my eyes might pop out of my head. She was dressed in silk and lace. Only her most personal places were hidden from my view. She smiled at me and slowly walked forward. She straddled me and put her hands on my shoulders. I slowly moved my hands up her smooth legs and to her hips.

"I guess I was a good boy this year." I said.

She chuckled and nodded.

"You bet you were." She whispered.

I moved my hands further up. I made sure that my thumbs brushed against her nipples. She sighed softly and I smirked.

"I have no intention of ripping this. I want you to wear it again."

She smiled.

"I was thinking that maybe tonight, we can try for another baby."

I smiled at her and held her closer.

"I love the sound of that."

She smiled and dropped her mouth to mine. I put one hand on the middle of her back and the other on her thigh. Her thin fingers went through my hair and down my arms. One hand came to a rest over my heart and the other was on my shoulder. I pulled away from her soft lips and kissed across her chest. She moaned when I started kissing her neck. She tightened her hold on me and I turned so I could lie her on her back. Her hair fell around her, her eyes were shining in the candlelight. She looked like an angel.

"God you're so beautiful. So sexy."

She smiled and I felt her foot slowly running up my leg. I quickly unbuttoned my jeans and kicked them off. I sat back a bit and ever so slowly revealed her breasts to me. I stroked the underside of one and her eyes slowly closed. I smiled to myself and leaned forward. Her chest was slowly rising and falling, her eyes were closed and she looked so relaxed. I took one breast in my hand and gently massaged. She pushed her chest towards me and I smiled again as she moaned. I kissed down between her breasts before closing my mouth over her nipple.

"Oh L!"

I swirled my tongue around her nipple, making it harden. She was beginning to breathe a bit harder now. I turned my attention to the other breast and did the same thing.

"I always did say you were more delicious than cake."

She chuckled and I kissed her lips. She slowly sat up which made me lean back. I felt her hands on my chest and soon I was on my back. She bit my neck and I hissed in pleasure.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all!"

I felt her smile as she kissed my neck and collarbone. I strangled the bed sheets as she kissed down my chest. Her tongue flicked over my nipple and my breath hitched. She'd never done things like this before, but I was thoroughly enjoying it. She kissed me through my boxers and a loud moan escaped me. She quickly came back up and kissed my lips. I slipped off the top part of her gown and tossed it off the bed. I sat up so I could remove the rest of it. My boxers soon joined her cloths on the floor. I leaned against the headboard and pulled her on top of me. I lightly traced the rose tattoo on her shoulder before kissing it. She moved her hips a bit and I had to try harder to control myself. She was wet and ready for me, but I wanted it to last longer. I wove my fingers into her hair and pulled her lips to mine in a bruising kiss.

Nyamo's POV

He must have had the same idea I did. I also wanted this to last longer. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and I eagerly accepted it. I moaned into his mouth and I felt his hands on my hips. He slowly moved me along his erection. I tilted my head back and moaned his name loudly. His lips attacked my neck and throat. I knotted my fingers in his soft, raven hair and craned my neck so he had more room. One of his hands came up to the side of my face and he turned it gently. I looked into the eyes of the man I loved. I slowly raised myself up so he could position himself beneath me. He nodded and I sank down on him. I smiled and brought my hands to his chest. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds before he gave one thrust. I put my hands on the side of his neck and kissed his lips. One of his hands held onto the headboard while the other stayed at my hip. I moved up and down until I apparently was going to slow. I laid me back and slammed into me.

"L!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No! Do it again!" I begged.

He continued to thrust into me, harder and faster. I grabbed his biceps and cried his name. Eventually, I moved one hand under his arm and to his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. His tongue stroked mine and my nails dug into his shoulder. His thrusts became sloppy and I knew he'd find his release soon. I broke away from his lips and leaned forward to his neck.

L's POV

I just needed something to finish me. That was when she bit me again. My eyes slammed shut and I thrust into her hard one more time. She was shaking as she rode out her orgasm.

Nyamo's POV

He was buried deep inside me. His seed filling me and clinging to my walls. If this didn't get me pregnant I had no idea what would. Both of us were panting and completely spent.

"If you're not pregnant from this, I don't know what else to do." He joked.

I laughed a bit and he rolled off me. I rolled into him and he looked into my eyes.

"I love you, L. Merry Christmas."

He smiled and kissed my lips. When he stopped he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, Nyamo. More than life." He whispered.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Merry Christmas." He said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. After another twenty minutes, I smiled again.

"I need a shower, and so do you."

He chuckled and I pulled him to the bathroom.

"You're a siren."

I laughed and pressed myself against him.

"As advertised."

He smiled and kissed me hard.


	3. Amor y Muerte

L's POV

Everyone had fallen asleep except for her. She sat in a chair near the window looking out at the city. I slowly walked over and sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She looked at me and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I will be."

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

She closed her eyes and looked away. Whenever I was around this woman, I felt strange in a good way. I wanted to say things to her, I wanted to do things to her. This was probably what they called lust. I now realized that my hand was reaching for hers. When I made contact she looked at me again. I couldn't look away from those chocolate brown eyes. She let me take her hand and even moved closer to me.

"What are you doing to me?" I whispered.

She looked confused.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. I've never thought so much about one person."

"Explain to me." She said.

I looked at our joined hands.

"I feel… safe, but at the same time I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"No. Of never seeing you again. Never seeing your face, or looking into your eyes. Then, whenever I feel you, whether by your hand or even if you bumped into me… my heart pounds hard. Sometimes I feel as though it might beat right out of my chest."

She slowly nodded.

"Is that a bad thing?"

I thought for a minute.

"No…"

"Sorry?"

"No. It's not a bad thing."

I didn't know how to say it. She looked around and then stood up. She didn't let go of my hand as she took me into the bedroom. She locked the door before turning to me. We sat down on the bed and she took my hand again.

"No one will hear us. Tell me what you feel."

"When I'm around you… happy. Happier than I've ever been. And when you went looking for Misora I was worried. Even scared."

She nodded.

"Well, what do you want?" she whispered.

I stood up as straight as I could and touched her cheek with the tips of my fingers.

"L?"

"You. I-I want you, Elena."

Her eyes went wide and she covered my hand with hers. She stroked the back of my hand with her thumb. Every touch only made my desire grow. But I wasn't an animal, I would never force myself on her. I leaned forward slowly and she closed the space between us. She knotted her fingers in my hair and fisted the other in my shirt. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her to me. I slid my tongue into her warm mouth and she moaned softly.

Elena's POV

I leaned back so I could look into his eyes. I moved my fingers down his cheek and to his throat. He took my hand and kissed the palm before kissing each finger. I smiled softly and he smiled in return.

"I feel the same, L. Since the first time your hand touched mine. You're an incredibly handsome and intelligent man."

"Handsome?"

I chuckled.

"Yes. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I want you too."

His breath hitched and I played with the bottom of his shirt. He lifted his arms so I could take it off. I'd dreamed of seeing him like this. I moved my hand over his pale chest. His eyes closed and I leaned forward. I kissed his neck and then moved down. I gently pushed him back and fell onto the soft comforter. He ran his fingers through my hair again.

"Get on top of me." He said.

I bit my lips nervously.

"It's alright. I want you to."

I nodded and straddled him. He moved his hips a bit and I held back my moan.

"You've done this before?" I breathed.

"No. I read."

I should've known. I knew there was a chance that this night wouldn't lead anywhere. But if I was being given the chance to be with him, even if only once, I was taking it. I'd intended to wait until I was married, but L was very special to me. He pulled me forward, my chest pressing against his.

"Kiss me."

I smiled and dropped my mouth to his. I stroked his tongue with mine and grinded against him.

"So you've done this?" he asked.

"No. I watch Underworld." I joked.

He actually laughed. I loved his laugh! His skin was so smooth and warm. I kissed his chest and I felt his hands move under my shirt. I leaned back and looked into his eyes.

"Take it off."

He sat up and pulled my shirt up over my head. He gently kissed my neck while his fingers ghosted down my arm. I shivered slightly and he held me tightly to his warm chest. He traced the wolf tattoo on my shoulder as he kissed over the tops of my breasts. I sighed and he rolled his hips. I reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. I laid him back and unzipped his pants with my teeth. He smirked and sat up to hold me.

"We still have to be quiet." I said.

He nodded and put his hands on my back.

"Put your arms around me." He whispered.

I did as he said and he turned me onto my back. I smiled at him and he winked.

"Was that in Underworld?"

I laughed as quietly as I could. He unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned my pants. He slowly pulled the zipper down and took off my pants. Only our underwear was left.

L's POV

She was wearing a lacy black and white bra with matching panties. Against her mocha colored skin… it was stunning. She could be a model if she wanted.

"You're…"

I was trying to find the right word.

"What?"

"Gorgeous, stunning, exquisite, beautiful. I couldn't decide which one to use."

She smiled at me and sat up a bit.

"So, what do your books say to do now?"

I smirked and pinned her to the bed.

"What does your movie say?"

She reached up and placed her hand on the side of my face. She pulled my lips down to hers and kissed me hungrily. I found the clasp to her bra and unhooked it. She pushed at my chest so she had room to take off her bra. She looked down at my boxers and then back to me. I nodded and got off the bed. I took off my boxers and then slowly pulled off her panties. When I saw her… it was like seeing a cake for the first time in my life. Only this was a hundred times better! She was wet and ready for me. I never thought a man like me would be able to make a woman this beautiful drip with desire. I was so hard and I was throbbing. I knew what to do next, I was only worried that I wouldn't be able to give her what she wanted. She crawled over to me and pulled me back onto the bed. She laid me back against the pillows and straddled me.

"Give me your hands."

I did as she asked and she twined our fingers.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and relax. Don't think, just feel." She whispered.

I looked at her beautiful face once more before closing my eyes. She slowly moved her hips in a circular motion. I couldn't stop my moan.

"I guess I should've watched Underworld." I told her.

She chuckled and moved a bit harder. I kept my eyes closed and she brought my hands to her breasts. She moved her hands down my arms and I gently started to massage her breasts. They were a little bigger than I first thought, I wasn't going to complain. My thumb brushed over her nipple and she moaned loudly.

"L!"

I wanted to hear more so I did it again several times. Both of them were now hard. She stopped moving and I opened my eyes. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were dark with lust. She pulled me up and then laid on her back.

"Now, put yourself inside me. Make us one." She said.

I had more confidence now that I'd seen what I was making her feel.

Elena's POV

He lined himself up with my opening and then placed his hands on either side of my head. He leaned down and kissed me as he pushed inside me. He was big and thick. I didn't know if he would fit in me. He stopped at my hymen and looked at me. He gently stroked my cheek before thrusting forward. I cried out because it did hurt.

"Shhh! I'm sorry. I'm here." He whispered.

I held onto him tightly as the pain slowly ebbed away. I moved my hips a bit, testing the pain. There was a slight burn but it felt incredible.

"If it hurts you too much then-"

I cut him off with a kiss. Neither of us heard the pound on the door, we were too lost in each other.

"How does it feel?"

I smiled a bit.

"Move, L. Move, it's okay." I said.

There was another pound but we ignored it. He moaned into my mouth as he kissed me. I'd never felt so good! L was giving me the most amazing feeling.

"More! Please, L more!"

He started to thrust harder and longer. After a little more time he went faster. He moaned my name loudly and 'being quiet' went right out the window. He kissed me to silence me and I moved my hands under his arms and to his shoulders. I moaned into his mouth and started to move my hips in time with his thrusts.

"Elena…!"

"L…"

Another pound in the door. I growled and threw one of my rings at it.

"Screw off! We're busy!" I snapped.

L chuckled and I smiled. I started clamping down on him and he shut his eyes.

"I don't know if I can hold on." He said.

I grabbed him and flipped him onto his back. I kept the pace and kissed over his chest. When I reached his neck I bit down. He shouted my name and I could feel his release inside me.

"L!"

I came around him, panting. I was so tired I collapsed on him. He immediately put his arms around me and kissed my shoulder.

"Did you like it?" I asked.

Another kiss to my shoulder.

"You'll never know how much." He whispered.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I know this will end soon. Can we just lay here for a few minutes? Please?"

"I don't want it to end at all."

My eyes flew open. He stroked the skin of my back and I found myself stroking his chest.

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath.

"I want to hold you again. I want to kiss you and love you again." He said.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Please… don't say you never want me again."

I held him tighter and took his hand.

"I will NEVER say that. I only want to kiss you. I only want you to hold me. And I never want to have sex with anyone else but you, L. I was going to wait until I was married, but I'll never find someone as amazing as you. That's why I wanted you to have me. Apart from my brother, you're the only thing I care for, that I can't be without."

He squeezed my hand. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I want you."

I could see all the happiness in his eyes. He kissed me softly. I closed my eyes and moved my lips with his. When we separated he traced my lips with his thumb.

"I want you too." He whispered.

I smiled and kissed him again.


	4. Dark Magic

After he finished watching all the videos, he looked at me again. One of the videos demanded that L show himself on TV. I knew he would never do that and I would never allow it.

"We'll have to think of something. There's no doubt this isn't the original Kira." He said.

I nodded.

"But if we don't, he'll do this again. And he'll keep doing it until he finds you."

"We won't let that happen. But we have to ask for Yagami Light's help."

"I don't want him anywhere near my brother. So long as he's a suspect I don't want him near Alejandro."

"I understand. We'll keep his visits short. I made a promise. I won't let him get hurt." He said.

I nodded, but I would still worry. I stood up and walked over to the window. From up here, the city looked so peaceful. Like there was no Kira. I saw L coming up behind me. He put his arms around me from behind and put his chin on my shoulder.

"You make it hard for me to keep my hands off you." I whispered.

"I know." He said.

He kissed my shoulder and brushed my hair over my shoulder. He kissed my neck and I closed my eyes.

"I know what you're doing."

"Tell me honestly if you want me to stop. Keep in mind I know when you're lying."

He continued his ministrations on my neck. I wanted him badly! I gave in and leaned against him.

"That's what I thought. Now come here."

He turned me around and gently kissed my lips. We walked back to the bedroom and closed the door. I pushed him against the door and kissed him. He wrapped one arm around me and his hand was flat against the door. I pulled back slightly, both of us breathing hard.

"There's something I want to do. Something I think you'll enjoy."

He smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Well I can't very well say no, now an I?"

I smiled and kissed him again.

L's POV

She was kissing me as though she'd never do so again. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she pushed herself even harder against me. Then I felt her hand going down. She grabbed me and I threw my head back. She gently massaged me through my jeans and I moaned her name loudly. She kissed my neck and then her hand left me. I'd never felt anything like it. My hands were shaking and then her fingers were at the button of my jeans. She pulled them down and I closed my eyes. She pulled down my boxers and took me in her hand.

"Don't move." She said.

She closed her lips around me and I inhaled sharply.

"Oh god!"

She hollowed her cheeks and moved his tongue up and down my shaft. I was moaning all over the place and when she stopped my eyes flew open.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I want you inside me when you finish."

She stood up and lifted my shirt over my head. Then she stepped back, I knew she wanted me to undress her. I kissed her lips softly, while I played with the hem of her shirt. I lightly stroked her skin and slowly lifted her shirt. She lifted her arms so I could take if off. Her mocha colored skin was warm and smooth. I leaned down and kissed the tops of her breasts. I pulled the tie holding her hair and immediately ran my fingers through it. I worked at her belt and then took it off. It fell to the floor with a thud. I went to her neck next. Kissing and sucking lightly. My teeth grazed her skin and she moaned. I nipped lightly and she moaned again. I smiled a little and bit down.

"Oh god, L!"

"I assume you like that?"

"You assume correctly." She said breathlessly.

"Shall I do it again?"

She hummed a response and I bit her again. I unzipped her jeans and let them fall to the ground. She stepped out of them and I pulled her body to mine. She was very skinny but she was solid. No doubt from all the strength in her muscles. I was strong enough to pick her up, so I did. I put her on the bed and climbed on top of her. This time she was wearing a lacy red and black bra with matching panties. I loved it. I pulled her panties off first and tossed them to the floor. She looked at me from under her dark lashes and I pulled her up. She straddled me and I took off her bra. That was when I remembered something important.

"We don't have any-"

"I started taking birth control pills the day after our first time. We're fine."

I sighed in relief and threw her bra onto a chair.

"You're so beautiful. I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you, and I've been all over the world. I love your eyes most of all." I whispered.

She smiled at me and kissed me. I put my hand on the back of her head and the other on her breast. I massaged gently and she moaned into my mouth. She knotted her fingers in my hair and curled her tongue around mine. I pinned her to the bed and buried myself inside her.

Elena's POV

He fit me perfectly. I reached down but he grabbed my hands and pinned them above me. His fist hit the wall and he grunted. He was being a bit rough and I was enjoying it. He pumped himself in and out of me, going faster and faster, slamming harder each time.

"Harder! Harder L!"

A grunt was his response. The headboard was slamming against the wall with each thrust.

"Kiss me!" I begged.

He dropped his mouth to mine and kissed me passionately. I felt his hand moving down until he touched my clit. I moaned loudly and he pressed his thumb against my clit.

"Let go!" he said.

I came around him with a cry. He shouted my name as he spilled himself inside me. Both of us were out of breath and he collapsed beside me. I looked at him and smiled. He took my hand and squeezed. Both of us jumped when someone pounded on the door.

"Maria! I know you're in there. I heard everything! You're buying me noise canceling headphones!" Alejandro yelled.

I managed to keep myself from laughing, but it wasn't easy.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked.

I looked at him again.

"No, of course not."

He seemed relieved to hear that. I moved closer to him and laid my head on his chest.

"If I fall sleep, will you leave?"

He lightly stroked my back.

"Do you want me to?"

"No." I whispered.

"Then I won't. I'll keep you in my arms until you wake up."

I looked up and smiled. He kissed me sweetly and gently. I gave him one last peck on the lips before closing my eyes.


	5. Steam

Elena's POV

I was up extremely early. I needed to practice my karate before I forgot it entirely. The room wasn't very big, but I made due with what I had. I wrapped my fists and changed my cloths. I went through a couple different warm ups before really getting down to it. I carried on that way for about an hour. When I stopped, L was in the doorway.

"Sorry. I know I probably look like a hot mess."

He smiled a bit.

"You're very good. You move fast and gracefully. I'd like to see what you can really do."

I chuckled.

"Hopefully you never have to." I said quietly.

"How many can you take at a time?"

"About four, sometimes five."

He nodded.

"When did you start training?"

"I started when I was about ten years old. Then I got into swords and other weapons. My specialty is with a bow."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. I bought my first bow when I was seventeen. I was very proud of myself."

"Do you still have it?"

"Of course! But the drawback is too easy for me now. Alejandro bought me my current one. A sixty-five-pound drawback traditional recurve. Dark wood. It's back home. I didn't think that I would be here for so long."

"You miss it. I'm sorry."

I frowned.

"What for?"

"I didn't know you left so much behind."

"I didn't really. I have no friends. Sure I have my weapons and a few other things there. But Alejandro is all that matters to me. And then there's you."

He arched his brow.

"Me?"

I smiled.

"How about I show you. I've been working out and I need to shower."

I took off my cloths as I walked into the bathroom. I started the shower and let down my hair. It wasn't until towards the end of the shower, that I felt his hands on me. I smiled and closed my eyes. He reached down and rubbed between my legs. I moaned when he kissed my neck. I smirked and then turned towards him. I held him against the cold, stone, bathroom wall. He smiled as I laid my hands against his chest.

"I want you. Now." I whispered.

He smiled and grabbed me. He shoved himself inside me and I gasped. His size continued to amaze me, even though I'd had him twice before.

"Like that?"

I smiled and kissed him as an answer. He grabbed my hips and moved roughly. His tongue wrestled with mine and I knotted my fingers in his wet hair. He was rough and at the same time gentle. It was… incredible. He kept thrusting, going deeper each time. I tugged on his hair so he would look up. I stared into his eyes as I tightened around his manhood. He pushed me against the wall and slammed into me.

"L! Oh god! L!"

I came around him, kissing his lips so I wouldn't scream. He kept thrusting as he filled me with his release. The hot water had filled the room with steam. His hair was wet and falling over his face. I smiled and moved several raven locks so I could kiss him. He withdrew from me and put his hands on the sides of my face. For some reason, a very small part of me said he only wanted me for sex. I quickly pushed that feeling away. L would never do that to me. I was falling in love with him. I could only hop he felt the same way about me.

L's POV

I'd never felt this way about anyone before. I wasn't sure what it was, but I liked it. It was a warm, loving feeling. She looked into my eyes and smiled softly before kissing me gently. Her slender fingers moved through my hair and across my chest. One thing was certain, I could never live without her. Not anymore. This beautiful, talented, spirited woman. I needed her in my life.

The water turned cold and she shivered. I turned off the water and held her to me.

"I think… I think I'm in love with you, Elena."

She tightened her hold on me. I felt her lips on my shoulder.

"Yo tambien."

I smiled and closed my eyes. We got out, dried off and got dressed. When I reached for my shirt, she took it. I smirked and looked at her. She was wearing it.

"I will be needing that."

"Now I know why you always wear this shirt. It's really comfortable."

"It's big on you."

"That's because I'm not you."

The sleeves were too long and it showed her chest more than it would have on me.

"You look good in it."

She smiled and then took it off. I put it on and then pulled her to my chest.

"L?"

"I just want… I want to hold you for a minute."

She put her arms around me, holding me tightly.

"I've never looked twice at any woman. Not until you. I looked more than twice that day."

She laughed a bit and I smiled.

"L, I need you to promise me something."

"Hm?"

"Don't hurt me." She whispered.

"I would never hurt you. I wish death upon any who do." I told her.

"And there's one more thing."

"And what's that?"

"Sterbe nicht bevor ich es tue." ( **Don't die before I do.** )

I smiled a bit.

"You speak German?"

"A little. I took that from a Rammstein song. But I mean it."

"I know you do. I can't make such a promise. But I can promise I will try."

She took a deep breath and stepped back. She nodded with a smile and kissed my cheek.


	6. Love in Death

**Seeing as how Shinigami exist in this, I don't think I took this chapter too far. Enjoy!**

* * *

I owed him an apology. Even if he started it, I was going to be the bigger person. I searched the entire building but I couldn't find him. I gave up for the night and went to take a shower… I didn't hear the water running. I opened the door and bumped into a wet and naked L. My eyes went wide and so did his.

"I-I… I uh…"

I couldn't find the right words. I couldn't lie, I'd imagined this once or twice.

"I was about to shower." He said.

"Yeah… I can see that."

I was staring at him and I couldn't look away. When I finally found my words I said,

"Does L stand for long?"

My face felt hot and I immediately regretted what I said.

"NO! I mean uh…"

He smirked. I laughed nervously and he took a step closer. If he stood up straight he'd be at least a foot taller than I was. He did his best to stand up straight and looked into my eyes.

"This is a dream." I whispered.

He slowly shook his head.

"No."

"L you… you know what I am. What could happen. If I bite you-"

"You won't."

His cool finger touched my cheek.

"How can you be so sure?"

I could feel the warmth from his lips.

"I trust you."

If I still had a beating heart it would be beating right out of my chest.

"I don't want you to end up like me."

"I don't care. I need you."

His words made me feel so happy.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

I covered the hand he had on my cheek.

"With my life."

His lips slowly met mine and I closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and knotted my fingers in his damp hair. Even though he knew I was basically indestructible, he held me as though I might break. I leaned back slightly so I could look into his eyes.

"I know you'd never hurt me." He said.

I slowly smiled and hugged him.

"Never."

"I'm curious though, are you really allergic to garlic?"

I laughed softly.

"No. And I have no heart for someone to drive a wooden stake through it."

"Crucifix?"

"Nope. Those are just fairytales. I can't be killed unless…"

He looked into my eyes again.

"Unless?"

"Someone kills you. And even then I wouldn't really die."

He seemed very surprised by this.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Well, I have you. I doubt anyone will be able to kill me."

"No, but even if someone tried you wouldn't be the one who died."

He frowned.

"I don't understand."

"I would lose my immortality. And you wouldn't be able to die until you'd lived the full extent of your life."

He stared into my eyes, never blinking.

"Kiss me." He whispered.

I slowly pressed my lips against his. His warm tongue slipped past my lips and curled around mine. When we separated he smiled at me.

"Stay with me? Please?"

"If I stay, you're stuck with me until the day you die. Vampires are very possessive."

He stroked my cheek.

"Stay."

I slowly smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

He smiled, it was the biggest smile I'd ever seen from him. I kissed his silken lips and closed my eyes. He caressed my cheek and wove his fingers into my hair. He got up from the chair and put me on the desk. He was stronger than I thought he would be, it was a real turn on. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him as close as I could. He moved his lips down my jaw and to my neck. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. His cool fingers slowly untied the front of my shirt and touched my bare skin.

L's POV

Even though she was technically dead, she was so warm. She had no heart beat and her eyes had turned back to that electric blue again. She was technically dead, but she had more life in her than anyone I'd ever known. I stepped back reluctantly and took her hand. I pulled her towards the elevator and pushed the button that would take us to the top floor. I pulled her back into my arms and kissed her hard. She responded with such enthusiasm it made my heart pound in my chest. The doors opened and I brought her to her room. She closed and locked the door before turning back to me. I took her in my arms again.

"If you bit me? I don't particularly care I'm just curious."

"You'd be fine. You'd have to die with my blood in your system."

We went back into the bedroom and I pushed her against the wall. I lightly stroked her cheek.

"If you really want to bite me, I won't stop you. Just be careful."

She leaned closer to me.

"I could never hurt you." She whispered.

I smiled a bit and she kissed my shoulder. I leaned back so I could look into her eyes. They'd turned that electric blue color again. I kissed her soft lips and slowly moved my fingers through her hair. I felt her fangs graze my lip and I leaned back.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I just wasn't expecting it. Now get back here."

She chuckled and leaned closer, I assumed she would kiss my lips, I was wrong. I felt her lips on my neck and then a sharp pain as her fangs sank into my skin.

"Ah…!"

The pain quickly vanished and I felt warm. I felt her lick over the bite and she leaned back, leaving me a little disappointed. She just smiled.

"It's not like it'll never happened again. Don't look so disappointed, darling."

I smirked and kept her against the wall as I kissed her. I held her tight, knowing I wasn't strong enough to hurt her.

"Tighter." She moaned.

I did as she asked and held her tighter, kissed her harder.

Samira's POV

He held me as tightly as a human man could. Everywhere his skin touched mine I felt as though I were on fire. In all my years, I'd never felt this way. He pulled off my shirt and unhooked my bra.

"You wouldn't believe how much more comfortable those are compared to a corset." I told him.

He laughed and took my hand. I could feel his hard cock against my stomach as he moved up to kiss my lips. I moaned into his mouth, giving his tongue access. He curled his tongue around mine and I arched my back, pushing my chest against his. He quickly got rid of the rest of my cloths and I felt his fingers between my legs.

"Do I really make you feel this way?" he asked.

He sounded so surprised.

"And so much more." I whispered.

He dropped his mouth to mine as he pushed his finger inside me. I fisted my hands in the sheets. I desperately wanted to hold onto him, but I was afraid of hurting him.

"Samira, it's alright. I want you to touch me. You could never hurt me." He said.

I slowly put my hands on him. I moved one hand down his smooth back and kept the other on his shoulder. He slipped another finger inside me and rubbed my clit with his thumb.

"Oh my god! Mmmm!"

When he stopped I tightened my hold on him. I felt a little empty, but then I felt the swollen head of his cock against me. I looked into his eyes as our bodies became one. I couldn't help but smile. He slowly pulled out before sliding back in.

"Oh, L… it feels so good!" I said.

He groaned in response and kissed my neck. He licked over my skin and I moaned. He started to move faster with each thrust. He leaned back and grabbed my hips.

"Oh god, Samira you're so tight!" he said.

He was thick so I stretched to accommodate his size. He closed his mouth around my nipple and swirled his tongue. My nails scraped his back but he didn't say anything.

"Samira! Oh, Samira!" he moaned.

I moved my hips as he continued to pump into me. He kissed my collar bone and then bit my neck. I screamed his name as I came.

L's POV

She came around my throbbing cock, but I wasn't done. I sat back and pulled her up. I didn't have to tell her, she knew exactly what to do. She slowly moved her hips and I massaged her breasts. She looked into my eyes and bent down to kiss me. I tunneled my hand into her silky hair. I thrust up and she moaned. I did it again until she started to tighten around me. She bit my neck again.

"SAMIRA!"

I came deep inside her as she came around me a second time. She licked over the bite and gently kissed it. I'd never felt anything so pleasurable.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" I asked her.

"One about two hundred years ago, give or take a year."

I chuckled and sat up with her in my arms.

"I think I love you." I told her.

She smiled at me and hugged me.

"I think I love you too."

I smiled and took a deep breath. She leaned back and kissed my forehead.

"When this is over, will you stay here with me?"

She looked surprised.

"L…"

She seemed torn about something.

"You don't have to answer right now. Think about it."

"I will."

I kissed her lips before we went to sleep.


End file.
